The Diary
by kyleighmn
Summary: What happens when bella comes across a diary that tells her future? Does she read it? Does she throw it away or does she follow it word for word and hope for the best?
1. Chapter 1 The Storm

I sit in my truck and mentally prepare myself for the storm outside. I finally opened the car to my old truck making my way through the down pour of rain that instantly chilled me to the bone. My purse clutched to my stomach so as not get too wet in this mad dash to the doors. I had never been so happy to be entering a Target in my life. I grabbed a nearby cart and made my way to the back of the store.

I made my way through the isles occasionally taking thinks off the shelf and adding them to my cart. Just as I was reaching for the band aids everything went dark. I just figured the lights went out due to the rain, I mean they have went out at my apartment before why couldn't it happen at target as well?

I walk to the front of the store to find several people standing there looking out at the front entrance. It wasn't until I got closer to the group of people that I noticed exactly what they were looking at. A large tree had fallen down in front of the sliding doors completely blocking the entrance.

"Is everyone ok?" I ask hesitantly "Yes," he says "everyone is fine but it scared the hell out of me."

My eyes are glued to the now upturned tree and the wind beyond it thrashing everything around. The storm is just getting worse and worse. I've always disliked them and even though I live in Forks where it rains a lot we don't get too many thunderstorms. But I had a gut feeling that this was more than just some little storm, this one hit fast and it hit hard.

I noticed that a lot more people have hundled up around us to see the damage.

Then a man was walking over towards everyone. He towered over many of them and had a booming voice that caught everyone attention.

"Okay everyone calm down. I am aware of the situation and yes there are other exits to the building and if any of you decide you want to leave that is up to name is Emmet. I am the assistant manager here and since my superior has already left for the day, I guess that makes me in charge. Now would any of you like to leave?"

A brunette girl near the back raises her hand but doesnt seem very sure of her answer. She couldn't have been any older than me.

"Sir?" she says so quietly I have to strain my ears to hear even though she is but ten feet away from me

"I would like to leave just to get my dog from its carrier in my car if that's alright with you?"

She looks as if she might start crying from fear of her dog in the horrible storm.

"Usually I don't allow animals in my store, but being that this is an unusual situation I will allow you dog inside as long as he doesnt cause any trouble."he says with some authority " you may get it but only if you take someone to accompany you otherwise the scared dog may be the least of out problems."

"I will help you if you don't mind."A quite attractive blonde haired boy says. He is wearing a work apron and a name tag as well. I assume he works here.

"Why thank you." she mumbles, Then the two of them head to the back of the store to where I'm guessing another exit is.

"Everyone else," the man who earlier identified himself as the assistant manager says "get to the back of the store in case the windows decide to shatter. I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt."

I follow a group of people to the back of the store to a section that sells lawn supplies and outdoor furniture. We form a circle with a wide variety of different lawn chairs and benches. We bring two chairs over for the two people that went out into the storm for the dog. They soon arrive and take the empty seats. The women is holding a small fur ball of what I can assume is a dog.

Total there are fourteen of us six men, six women,and two children. The room is quiet for awhile until the assistant manager Emmett starts to speak.

"OK, everyone the storm doesn't seem to be getting any better so it looks like we are going to be stuck here awhile being that its 6 0clock and knowing that I am a little hungry, I think it would be a good idea to get something to eat. Is anyone here a cook of any kind.?"

Surprisingly an older women raises her hand, her other hand still grasping the hand of the man sitting next to her. The man I recognize the man as the man I talked to earlier.

The assistant manager continues, "OK well would you mind making the group something? Your welcome to any of the food in the fridges but keep in mind your cooking for fourteen people.

"I don't mind sir, my husband and I run the Italian restaurant on seventh street so I am used to cooking for much more than fourteen people. Now, is anyone allergic to anything?"

Everyone shakes their ahead and says they are not allergic to any foods. "OK then I am off and oh, my name is Esme and this is my husband Carlisle" she then walks off towards the east end of the store toward the grocery section with her husband holding her hand.


	2. Chapter 2 Getting Comfortable

"Ok, I think everyone should introduce themselves. Tell us your name and what you do for a living. I can start. My name is Emmett, and I am the assistant manager here at target. I've been working here for around six years." he says speaking loudly to us all as if his words are of the utmost importance.

Next to speak is a lady sitting beside him. She introduces herself as Jessica and says she works at a floral shop. An attractive young man goes next, his brown hair and russet skin tone had instantly gotten my attention and I haven't been able to take my eyes off of him.

"Hello," he says "My name is Jacob and I am a student at a local college and I would like to someday be a contractor." simple words but I listen intently to every syllable. I am looking at him as he looks at me. but he looks like hes studying me, but then he gives me a wonderful smile.

An older lady named Rosalie is next to speak, then an older gentleman named Jasper. Then its my turn to speak.

"Hello my name is Bella," I say nervously, "And I am also a student at the local college and someday I would like to be a computer engineer."

"what kind of engineer?" Jacob asks. "Well I particularly like working with computers and technology. I can fix almost any computer problem and even have developed my own software."

"Wow that incredible!" he says. I look up to him and smile not many guys think that girls that work with computers are that cool .

The girl sitting next to me who is holding the black fur ball goes next

"My name is Alice and this is my dog Jared. I work at the animal rescue on 4th and I save wild dogs and cats" Sitting next to her is the man that went out into the storm with her to retrieve her dog.

"Hello my name is Edward and I obviously work here at target."Pointing to his now damp apron and nametag." His smile is so bright its almost contagious. A few more people continue on with their introductions but I'm not really paying attention. I'm more focused on the fact that the boy named Jacob hasn't stopped looking at me. I can feel his eyes on me as if I'm from a different planet but when I look up at him he gives me the most beautiful smile. Maybe I'm just imagining it.

About ten minutes after all of the introductions Esme and Carlislie,the Italian cooks, return with the food they have prepared. They have made spaghetti and meatballs and it smells delicious. They start to serve it to us and i take my seat and ready to dig in. Just as I was about to take my first bite none there than Jacob comes with his plate and sits next to me.

"Isn't this delicious?" He says after swallowing down a huge bite.

"Yeah its alright, I'm more focused on the storm then my spaghetti right now." I say but now that I think about it the storm seemed to have quieted down and I haven't heard really any sounds of the storm since the food was brought out.

"It will be fine only a few trees are down and the river is flooded" he says his eyes glued to his plate and devouring it as if he has never even spaghetti before.

"Um, How would you know if the river had been flooded thats like two miles away from here?"

Its like a deer caught in headlights, his eyes stare through me and his doesn't move. But then he relaxes and says "Doesn't it always flood during a storm?"

His behavior is kinda weird but I shrug it off and continue eating my dinner. Jacob finishes before me and starts to ask question upon question. Some about where I grew up, some about my classes, how many siblings i have. At first I think he just wants to get to know me better but, its like he's a reporter and I'm the hot recent topic. I decide to take the focus off of me by asking him a question.

"So Jacob, tell me about you since now you know so much about me."

"well honestly I'm not always the best when talking to females and sometimes I don't know what to say." He says these words shyly but its as if his body is saying something different.

"I understand, well there is no reason we cant simply talk." I say calmly. I look into those deep brown eyes and I swear I could get lost in them but I snap out of it.

"You said you wanted to be a contractor?" I ask

"Yeah I enjoy the designing aspect of being a contractor." He says smiling at me

"well that's interesting" I say still not quite sure of what to think of Jacob. I mean hes cute but he seems to ask a lot of questions but I guess there is no harm in that. We sit there in a silence for a few minutes.

but then I notice that hes texting on his phone and I take this time to get a good look at him. He looks about twenty two and hes wearing a black leather jacket that zips up the front and regular blue jeans, He has long brown hair that almost covers his eyes. but then he catches me looking at him and he and smiles

"Something you want to ask me?"

"Well I was just wondering where you got your jacket." I didn't want to say that I was admiring his hair cause he might of thought that that was wierd.

"Well I'm actually borrowing it from a friend and I'm not sure where he got it." he says putting his hands in front pockets

"Everyone! Everyone! Listen up!" I look over and see that its Emmett thats shouting and he is waving everyone over where he's standing.

"Ok the weather seems to have calmed down tremendously and now its just a light rain but most of the roads are flooded. I am going to stay here tonight. You are all welcome to stay and of course you may leave and I will be bringing out some mattresses and bedding for those who wish to stay.

"Its like a slumber party!" says a little girl that's sitting on her mothers lap.

Emmett laughs a deep laugh and looks over at the little girl

"Yes, it is like a slumber party for those who would like to stay here. Then his eyes lift up and looks at each of us.

"Would anyone like to volunteer to help me?"

I raise my hand

"I wouldn't mind helping you get the bedding."

The lady with the dog, Alice, the blonde haired boy, Edward , and the cooks,Esme and Carlisle decide to help too. I look for Jacob to see if he would like to volunteer as well but he is on the phone and by the looks of it doesn't look very happy.

No one decided to leave so we set up 12 different beds. Even though there are fourteen of us there are two couples that don't mind sharing beds. The beds are setup up in two rows of seven. I sit on a bed in between Alice and Esme and Carlisle who have chosen to share a bed. People are starting to wined down. I lay down and try getting comfortable when sleep finally comes to me.


End file.
